His Masters Pet
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: The guilt is eating Ciel alive; as Alois dies from his wounds, the young earl tries his hardest to save him and keep him comfortable. Ciel x Alois.
1. Chapter 1

**His Masters Pet**

_So I haven't written anything in a while and I decided Ciel x Alois was a great place to start! Really I just want to roll play, seriously if you like my writing and you want to roll play, and your not going to run off without warning me (in other words, I want a partner who is as in love with our Rp as I am) I want you to message me- seriously, message me! What are you still doing here, message me! Haha okay I'll get on with it- _

_Disclaimer: bla bla you know the drill don't own this and that bla._

_This fic may contain a lot of fluff and angst, I'm keeping the start just a little bit vague to prevent as many spoilers as possible because this starts in the middle of black butler II but I can't help a few little spoilers... But once we get into the real plot, I promise I won't spoil anything major- Thanks for reding guys! I love you all!_

* * *

Ciel lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Something was eating him, gnawing at his mind. He had really hurt Alois during there fight, but when he sore him he was still alive. The blond didn't look good though, he was losing blood rapidly, I'm clear pain showing on his face as he begged for his life. It was pathetic really. Watching him cry and sniffle like a beaten dog.

He had been barely alive when Sebastian took Ciel home. Sure enough he was dying but... Claude was there... The demon butler wouldn't possibly let him die would he? Was he really a murderer? Now that he had thought about this all, he wasn't even sure why he hated trancy so much. He wasn't sure what he had been told about the other earl had any truth to it at all, and while he had an unhealthy obsession with Ciel, perhaps he was lied to as well? If it all had been lies, and he had been mislead, did that mean he had needlessly ended the life of one of the few people on this earth that may have known the same pain he did? He had to have a reason to make a pact with a demon after all, so surely there was trauma in his past.

'Why do I care so much? Why do I care at all?' He asked himself, rolling over and hugging his pillow. 'He had Claude with him, so he is probably still alive... Still...'

He sighed loudly, sitting up at last and looking to the demon who was standing close by, pouring his tea. It took the young earl a few more long moments to decide what exactly he wanted Sebastian to do, but once he opened his mouth he knew this was exactly what he wanted.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" The demon replied, handing him the cup which Ciel pushed away dismissively.

"I want you to retrieve Alois Trancy, bring him here." He said simply, getting a look of concern from the demon, but cutting him off before he could protest. "If he has died, then I want you to bring his body to me, he has no close family so there is no one that should want it and you shouldn't have any trouble retrieving it. If he is alive however I order you to keep it that way, don't hurt him in any way to get him here."

Sebastian was a little confused by this order, he hadn't shown any regret in his actions when he struck him down so why now did he suddenly want to see his body, alive or dead?

"Young master, are you perhaps feeling a little guilty?" He smiled a teasing smile, he couldn't help himself sometimes.

"It's no concern of yours! Just go! It's an order Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord, I'll return to you as soon as I have him." The demon knew that if he was alive, he would struggle to take the blond from Claude even if the other demon wanted his master more. Still, that would be no excuse for failure and he bowed respectfully. What kind of butler would he be if he couldn't for fill a simple order like this?

The raven turned, bounding out the window gracefully and off into the morning sunlight. He crossed vast distances incredibly quickly, faster then any horse could run, but even then he struggled to find the earl. He wasn't at home, and when the demon finally did catch sent of him, he was nowhere near where he expected to find him.

'you can't be dead then, lord Trancy.' He mused to himself as he closed in on his presents. ' or you wouldn't have been able to get way out here by your-' his thoughts where suddenly cut off by a painful cry, and the sight of a fellow butler closing in on his master, the blond clearly in bad shape and with only moments left of life I'm him.

He drew his knives, leaping in from behind and flinging them into the back of the other demon who looked back to see his attacker as they dug deep into his back, but Sebastian could waist no time on the traitor, since his master had requested Alois be brought in alive.

"You truly are detestable, a demon who so blatantly breaks his contract with his master?" Sebastian sounded as disgusted as he felt, going straight for the kill with every blow, even as Claude fended off most of them. He didn't have time to play with the spider today.

Claude darted away, trying to keep out of range of the knives that slashed at him, eventually deciding on retreat when his glasses smashed and fell to the ground in front of him. "Hmm..." He could always fall back and come up with a better plan after all, since it looked much more like the raven was after his master then him. He jumped back into the trees, not taking his eyes off Sebastian until he was well out of range. If he stayed to fight, Alois would be dead before either of them where defeated, and that would ruin his plans anyway. This was a no win situation and he could see that.

"Lord Trancy?" The demon watched the other retreat for now, knowing that he was planning something already but still focusing on his goal. He bent down to the boy who was leaning up against a tree and gave him a gentile shake, hoping for some response. "My young master will be disappointed should you die here, especially if he finds out you where alive when I arrived."

Alois didn't respond, and after a moment the raven moved his hand to his neck, feeling his pulse and trying to judge if he would die should be be moved. It didn't look good, but the demon sore little other option. If he ran fast enough, he would still be alive when he got back to the manner, but waiting here would achieve nothing. Slowly and carefully he wrapped his arms around him, scooping the blond up and holding him close to his chest. He didn't really have a choice, no option would be perfect here, he just had do do what he thought was best.

The trip back to the manner was quiet and slower then the demon would have liked. He was doing his best not to jostle Alois, but a little could not be helped as he jumped back through the very window he had left from.

The earl had finished his breakfast and was sitting on his bed waiting, wondering what Sebastian would bring him. He haven't decided what he wanted to do with Alois when he got him, he didn't even know if he would be alive or dead so such a decision was impossible to make right away.

"My lord." Ciel's head snapped right around at the sound of the demons voice he haven't even known had returned.

"Sebastian!" He was about to scold him for disturbing his thoughts when he sore the little body he clutched in his arms, assuming the worst. He was far to pale and still to be alive. His voice became quiet, calmer, almost a little sad. "He didn't make it..." The earl whispered, shaking his head."lay him down." He stood, wanting to give him room.

Sebastian didn't correct him, he haven't felt much life from the blond for the last few moments of the trip and didn't want to disappoint his master by saying he was alive when there was a very real chance he wasn't.

Slowly he laid him down on the bed, putting his head down on a pillow. Taking a good look at him, he begun to un fasten the buttons of his shirt, wanting to free the blond from anything that was preventing a clear view of his chest.

"Sebastian!" The earl scolded again, anger seemingly returning to his voice but there was a little hurt there now. "I did not ask you to do that! Let him have his dignity for Christ sakes!" Whatever dignity he hadn't already lost in his despite plea for life.

"Forgive me, young master, but he was alive when I found him." He had to make sure he was gone. "I am trying to help."

Ciel fell quiet, watching with a silent glare for a moment. He didn't know what Sebastian was getting at, but once he was finally free of the top half of his clothes he could see the boy faintly gasping for breath and suddenly held his own breath.

The demon put his ear to the boys chest for a long moment. He was dying, Sebastian could feel and hear it. He was barely even breathing, cold to the touch and his heart had started to beat irregularly. For now though, he was alive, so he had given his master just what he wanted.

He looked up, seeing his master watching him closely with so many mixed emotions, some of which he had never seen in the boy before in the whole time they had known each other.

"Did you want to listen, young lord?" He asked cooly, holding out his hand for the boy to take so he could guide him to where he could hear the heart beat that was still there.

The earl almost wanted to snap and say no, Why would he ever want to do that? Sebastian's hand didn't move though, and almost automatically as if driven by some force he didn't understand he took it, letting the demon pull him up onto the bed, crouching next to him and slowly letting his butler guide his right ear over to the left side of the boys chest.

He was almost over the top of him, and shifted to get more comfortable in the odd position, holding himself up slightly so he didn't cause more harm or pain then he already had and then closed his eyes and listened.

There was a whistling sound with each breath, which was staggered and seem to have no real pattern to it. Sometimes the breaths where seconds apart, sometimes closer to minuets. His heart beat wasn't much better, rapid, quiet, and unsteady. It made Ciel uneasy just listing to it, but somehow he couldn't pull his head away.

"He's dying..." He confirmed out loud, not pulling away. "Is he in any pain?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the blonds peace as he faded.

"I'm sure he was, but he appears to be unconscious at the moment." And as far as he knew humans felt nothing while in this state. "I can make him more comfortable, if you wish?"

"Yes..." The boy replied simply, keeping his eyes shut and his head in place. "Don't let him suffer."

Sebastian nodded, deciding now was not a good time to tease the earl and carefully pulled off his shoes, socks, and then more carefully his far to tight shorts, leaving him just in his underwear and then pulling the blanket up around his waist, leaving his master to listen to the boys chest the entire time.

"Do you find something interesting young lord?" He asked curiously, but mostly just to break the silence that seemed to be suffocating them.

"His heart..." He answered simply, frowning.

"What about his heart are you listening to so intently?" Sebastian had only intended to make his young master feel a little more involved, and understanding of the process.

"I can barely hear it, and it's my fault." He answered in a whisper, but it made Sebastian go quiet until the earl spoke up again. "Is there anything I can do for him?" He asked shyly, "to make this easier on him?"

"I'm sure just you being there is comforting." He answered honestly, and Ciel gave a soft sigh.

Was he comforting? He had caused this, so how could he be in any way comforting to the dying blond. Still, he pulled himself up for a moment and re positioned himself so he was cuddled in more comfortably for both of them, his head on his chest still. Sebastian took this as a clear cue to cover them both with the blanket. He wondered how long the boy could hold on for, but it didn't matter to much. He finished treating the boy and then sat on a chair by the bed, knowing his master would probably need him before to long.

It didn't take long from that moment. Ciel was almost in a trance just listening to the sounds of the boys chest, counting the seconds between his breaths. There was a soft little breath out, almost like a gentile sigh, then nothing. The other young earl held his breath right along with him, it wasn't until his own lungs begun to burn that a tear escaped and he buried his head into the blonds chest.

"H-he's..." He didn't know what had come over him, why it even upset him so much, they hadn't even been friends had they? There was something to be said for the cat and mouse game they had played together, but nothing to be this upset about. He couldn't hold it back, the tears just came to him.

Sebastian stood, leaning over and feeling his pulse, putting a cheek over his lips. "Please move back, young lord." He said calmly.

"W-what? No!" He wanted to stay with him until his little heart stopped, it was still throbbing but it was fading faster and faster now.

"Move back." He said more firmly this time, letting his master know he was serious. He wouldn't make him any promises, not when he couldn't keep them, but he wasn't going to disappoint him either.

Ciel moved off just a little, hearing the serious tone and deciding Sebastian knew something he didn't.

The demon moved smoothly, lifting his head and removing the pillow from beneath him, then tilting his head back, listening to see if that alone was enough to start his breathing, but it wasn't. Carefully he pinched the blonds nose, parting his lips carefully. He climbed up so he was kneeling next to the boy on the opposite side to his master, and then sealed his lips over the boys, forcing in what to him was nothing but a gentile little puff but made the blonds chest shoot up a little to rapidly.

Ciel jumped, "Sebastian!" He didn't sound mad, just confused, he didn't know what was happening even if he could take a guess.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more gentile next time." But he had never done this before, and while he knew he may have damaged the boy he also knew the earl of Trancy would die in moments if he didn't start breathing again.

He pushed in a puff a little slower this time, pulling back to let the blond breathe out, letting his fingers go to his neck. He was losing him, oxygen or not, he had lost most of his strength in just a few moments. It was worth a try though and he sat back a little.

"I'm sorry, young lord, I had thought-"

"Keep going!" The earl cut him off sharply. "Keep going or I will!" Seeing him breathe like that, even if Sebastian was making him do it, it was just to much for him to let go of and let the boy die.

Sebastian nodded, taking the order and repeating his soft breaths into the boys mouth. He focused more on the feeling of the boy, the lungs expanding and the body losing what little remained of its warmth. As he kept track of his vital signs, he earls weak heart finally stopped, unable to pump any longer.

"Young master..." He whispered, seeing the boy wriggle closer again and this time rather then shoeing him back he pulled him back in to the boys chest. "Listen again."

Ciel closed his eyes, trying to hear the sound of the boys heart beat, unable to find it. "Sebastian... Is he..." He shook his head. No, the raven was onto something! He couldn't let him go now! "Sebastian! Do something!"

Ciel sat up, mimicking the demons actions and leaning down over his body and pinching his nose, pushing in a breath. He had to blow much harder into the delicate body then Sebastian did to get the blonds chest to rise, but it worked just the same.

The demon looked down at his master, now his heart had stopped, breathing into him like that wasn't helping. He thought long and hard then put his hand on the boys chest, over his heart, starting to push down hard in deep, rhythmic compressions. This shocked the little earl, who looked up at him helplessly.

"It's alright, young lord." He comforted, "he is in no pain, I know It looks like I'm being rough, but he cannot feel it." He was gone, and wouldn't feel his chest being treated this way, not unless he woke up which would solve all there problems.

"Alright..." He nodded, deciding to continue breathing for the boy, fighting back his emotions to try to push life back into him, even if he had no idea what Sebastian was doing. He trusted his butler and he hoped he knew what was best.

"I have not done this before, I don't know if this will work..." he sped up his compressions a little, timing it with the rate the boys heart would have been beating if he was in better shape. "But it cannot hurt to try."

The earl nodded, starting to feel tired after some time. The demon looked unfazed still, pushing demonic energy into his heart with each push to try to get it to pump for him. If he felt his body start to stiffen, he would know he was gone and stop. the boy didn't stiffen however, letting the raven know he was delaying at least that.

It seemed like it went on forever for the earl, but he just focused on the feeling of the blonds soft, cool lips beneath him. 'I'm not hurting him.' He told himself over and over, trying to stop himself from worrying to much about the stress this could be causing on the other young lord. 'He can't feel it...' Or could he? Ciel almost wished he could, so he could feel the lips on his, feel it, know he was being cared for, and fight his way back. Alois couldn't fight though, he had lost his battle, all they could do now was fight for him until there was nothing left to fight for.

Sebastian paused, reaching up to feel the boys neck. It made Ciel pause to, stopping to see what his butler was doing. The demon could feel something, but he was skeptical at first, leaning down to once more listen to his heart.

"His hearts beating." He said, almost proud of his accomplishment. It was probably all the demonic energy he had pushed into his heart that got it going, but he and his young master had held death off long enough for it to have time to work. "I can take over, if your tired."

"No." The earl said bluntly, giving another breath to the recovering blond. If they could start his heart, they where sure he could keep it going! "Just take care of him." the earl could make sure he was getting enough air if Sebastian would tend his body and heart, since he couldn't do anything about that.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed slightly and begun to check his wounds again, carefully re bandaging them and then rubbing his body.

Alois didn't improve, but he didn't deteriorate again either now with Ciel breathing for him. It made the raven worry that perhaps he would never start breathing again on his own. He didn't know how to best approach that topic with the quickly tiring earl, especially not when he had become so hopeful after feeling his heart beat again.

The demon didn't know if he could, or should pump any more demonic energy into the smaller boy. Now he had his heart beating, he didn't want to risk destroying his delicate lungs in his haste to make something happen.

Sebastian pulled back for a moment and just watched, taking in everything he had he could use as well as his young masters condition. He couldn't keep going forever, and he was already looking exhausted.

He didn't have time to come up with a plan of action however, before he could even start formulating one, the blond sucked in a breath sharply.

Ciel jumped back a little. Surprised at what he had felt so suddenly.

"Trancy!" He called out, hoping he would wake up for him, but not looking to disheartened when he didn't respond. Breathing was enough. "Sebastian! He's breathing!" He was excited, for a moment before the realisation that nothing had actually changed hit him. He was still wounded. Still weak. "What can we do?" He asked, looking up at his butler.

"We can keep him warm and safe, until he recovers or slips away again." It would be as peaceful as Sebastian could manage for his young master either way. "I may have damaged his ribs, I am sorry young lord, he may be in pain should he wake." He would do his best to keep his suffering to a minimum, it wouldn't do for his master to see the other earl rolling about crying in agony from there actions. As much as he liked to tease him, he wanted to spare him the pain and guilt if he could.

Ciel nodded, if his body died again then he would let him go. He didn't want to torture the blond, that wasn't his intention from the start. Not that he was really sure what his intention was anymore.

The young earl laid himself down again, his head back on his chest.

"Sebastian, assist him with breathing." He could hear that he was strained and struggling for each breath. This was more for his comfort then to keep him alive. It must have felt awful to be unable to draw breath properly, but his butler could relieve that pain for him.

Of coarse, Sebastian gave a little bow and begun giving much slower, much softer puffs. He worked with the boy, making sure they never caused discomfort.

The whole time Ciel held him close, slowly pulling his thoughts together. He started to realise his feelings one by one, and made sense of them as he went.

Ciel was attracted to the blond; he was the only one who knew his suffering, the only one that understood the desperation it took to make a deal with a demon. He had both hated, and loved there little game, and the blonds confusing actions had intrigued him and left him curious and wanting even if he didn't realise it at the time. He was also physically nice to look at, and whole he was cold now, he was usually so warm and soft to touch, even if most of there previous contact was unwelcome.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked in a whisper, hoping at the very least Alois could hear him. He cuddled in a little more, remembering how badly it hurt to heard his breathing stop. He was tired, most of the day had already passed them by without him even noticing and he closed his eyes. This was emotionally and physically draining.

All he could do for now was hope Sebastian could keep him alive until he finally woke.


	2. Chapter 2

**His Masters Pet **

_This was originally meant to be a oneshot but then I realised I couldn't smooth it all into one chapter do I figured 2 wasn't so bad? Hell, If you guys leave me a lot of pretty reviews it may get a less angsty and or more fluffy or smutty spin off of some kind? I dunno... This is my first Kuro fan fiction so...I don't know how you guys will feel about it compared to my usual matt x mello stuff..._

_I'm hunting an RP partner still- so yeah- message me if you like my fan fictions. This is going to be a rather short chapter that just needed to happen for the sake of the story, but the next chapter will put up today as well with any luck, so it being a little short shouldn't be an issue. _

_Okay! On with the fic!_

* * *

As days went by slowly Ciel tried to stay at the other young earls side. He left for meals, baths, and when Sebastian insisted he work. Always making sure someone was with him at all times when he did, not wanting him to be left unaided.

Every day Sebastian would try to get food and water into his tired and weak body, made more difficult by his unconsciousness. He would pick him up carefully and slowly tip it down his throat, doing his best to ensure it didn't go into his lungs, but of coarse if his master ordered it he excelled at it and he had very few issues with choking him despite how tricky it was not to do so.

Whenever he made a mess of himself the demon would clean him carefully and make sure he was comfortable once more, doing his best to preserve whatever dignity the poor boy had left even if it did mean he had to put him in cloth nappies like a baby to prevent any accidents.

Every night Ciel would lay down next to him, pulling the blankets up over him and his head on his chest to listen to his heart. Even if he was ice cold when he climbed in due to his poor circulation, the little earl was definitely getting used to the feeling of having another human to hold onto. It was dangerous to get attached, he knew that. He knew he would probably wake up one morning to find the boy hadn't made it though the night, in fact he couldn't help but wonder if that was what was best for Alois, but he couldn't help himself. It was hard not to fall in love with the feeling.

The first few nights he was silent, not knowing what to say to the unconscious boy. Slowly though he got used to having him there, and before long he would have an entire one sided little conversation with Trancy before falling asleep each night, and saying goodbye to him each morning before having to leave.

"Alois..." The earl whispered softly, climbing into bed after a long day. He left his night shirt off, since Sebastian had told him that the skin to skin contact may actually help him in some way. The boy had been skeptical at first, but he didn't see any harm in it, and now he had gotten used to it and left it off without thinking.

Slowly Ciel pulled the blankets up, crawling in under them and pulling the blond close. He couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of his cold skin, and quickly put his cheek over the boys parted lips to try and feel the breath escaping. He couldn't help it, he had to. Even if he knew Sebastian would have noticed if the other earl had stopped breathing, the feeling of his body made him always think the worst at least for a moment.

He waited a moment and then let out a sigh as Alois let out a little breath he could feel on his cheek.

"Thank god..." He shook of the moment of panic and stroked Trancy's soft cheek. "I thought you where gone..." And if he was going to die, he was hoping it would be during the night in his arms so he could be there for him. It was the least he could do after causing all of this.

"My lord, I would have told you if there where any worrying changes." Sebastian assured him, drawing the curtains for the night.

Ciel huffed, he knew that. Just because Sebastian was there however didn't mean the boy hadn't slipped away without him noticing. The first time he went into arrest incredibly quietly. Sebastian may have been a demon, but that didn't mean he was perfect and it would still take a few moments for him to notice unless he was watching carefully.

"Sebastian," he looked up at him as he cuddled in, putting his head back down on the blonds chest. "How was he today?"

"Much the same, unfortunately." He shook his head slowly, walking over and putting the candles on the little table by the bed. "It has been close to two weeks now." the demon had largely given up on the idea that Alois would be waking up. He had never known a human to recover after being unconscious for this long. All that was left was to make sure his master was content with his treatment.

The little lord slowly ran his left hand up and down the boys side, putting the feeling to memory. He didn't expect Sebastian to tell him anything had changed, but as long as he haven't gotten worse he was happy.

"Did you have a good rest today?" He asked the unresponsive body, hoping his voice was getting through. "Bardroy didn't bother you to much I hope."

"He was quite good today in fact." Sebastian chimed in, "he didn't cause to much of a fuss this time."

"Good." Bard had at first protested, and continued to protest even while watching the smaller blond. Ciel didn't appreciate his servents attitude at all, especially since such protests disturbed the peace he was trying to create for the other young earl.

"Good night, Trancy..." He gave his cheek another delicate caress, then looked up at his butler. "Make sure he breathes easily through the night, Sebastian." He ordered before closing his eyes.

"Of coarse, young master." He withdrew his book, sitting down in a chair by the bed to watch over them as they slept, thankful that he didn't need to sleep Himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Masters Pet #3**

_Right back into the story- I'm glad your all enjoying this enough to read this far along. Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter._

* * *

The earl of Phantomhive woke suddenly, face dripping with sweat and his whole body shaking. He sat up sharply, stiffly, looking around the dimly lit room.

"Your up very early, young master. Is something the matter?" Sebastian looked up, then turned a page in his novel. It was an interesting story, and he was reading it slowly to keep himself busy while his master slept.

"No..." Ciel ran his finger back through his now damp hair and over his marked eye. It had been a terrible nightmare, watching the boy that now shared a bed with him die painfully on the end of his blade. He was alive though, so hopefully he could be forgiven one day.

The earl slowly calmed himself down, glancing at the blond next to him who he had made damp with sweat, and probably made him very uncomfortable all night if he had been wriggling in his sleep.

"I'm sorry, Alois." Ciel sighed, leaning over and stroking his bed mates silky soft hair. Sebastian had washed the boy well the previous and the golden locks still smelled like the sweet soap he had used. it changed the whole feeling of being close Alois, it was much more relaxing and calming then when he smelt of blood and death.

Mismatched eyes watched on for a long moment before laying down on a welcoming chest again, wanting to go back to sleep as soon as possible.

"Ehh..." The body gave a soft groan, barely audible but it was enough to make the demon lower his book and give a curious glance to the earl or Trancy and his young lord.

The sound dint go unnoticed by Ciel either, who froze in place wondering if he would make that soft sound again. He couldn't possibly be coming around could he?

Several long moments passed and Sebastian shook his head, standing up and leaning over the bed to check the boys pulse once more.

"There's no improvement." The raven thought aloud, "it must have been air escaping from when you laid down on him." He concluded, seeing the disappointed look in his masters eyes at the news. "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's what I expected." Ciel stated simply, slowly petting the blonds side again. "He will wake when he is ready."

As the raven sat down again Alois once more made a painful sounding groan, longer this time, and accompanied by a soft shaking movement. This time younger earl could not pass it off as air escaping and sat up, looking down at his tired face in the candle light.

"Alois." He called out, putting his hand on the boys slender shoulder, now a little boney due to the lack of nourishment over the past two weeks. "Alois, can you hear me?"

He looked up at Sebastian who was equally surprised to hear the second noise from the boy, immediately moving to lift one of the boys eyelids, needing to see for himself if consciousness really was returning to the little blond.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked after what to him felt like an eternity, needing to know what was happening to the head of the Trancy house. Was he waking up? Getting worse? There where dozens of possibilities but not all of them where good.

Before the demon could respond however Alois moved his face away, blinking slightly from the discomfort if having his eyelids forced open. Sebastian carefully moved his hand to rest on his cheek, smiling at his young master when the blond then lent into him seeking comfort.

"Well then, young lord, I believe the young lord Trancy will be waking up shortly."

Ciel couldn't help but smile back, finally some good news after so many nights of worrying. He knew this didn't mean he was out of the woods yet, but at least it was something.

Alois cried softly as the demon removed his hand which was quickly replaced by the smaller one belonging to the young earl. He was obviously responding to the discomfort he was starting to feel as he begun to come to, and lent into any warmth he felt, desperately trying to comfort himself.

"Sebastian, bring him something for the pain." He ordered confidently and calmly, still smiling softly at the blond, watching his eyes as they fluttered and twitched.

The butler nodded and disappeared quickly, not wanting to leave his master alone to long encase there was an emergency, darting about the manner gathering up supplies to try and alleviate as much of the older boys suffering as he could.

"Alois, listen to me." Ciel coaxed gently, still unsure of wether or not the young earl could hear him. "It's going to be alright." He promised, stroking the boys cheek with his thumb.

As the digit grazed along his cool, soft skin a tear slowly fell, rolling down his cheek and into the younger earls hand. It felt good having Ciel's warm skin against his, it created a light buzzing, tingling sensation which was a sharp contrast to the rest of his body that was either freezing, or experiencing sharp stabbing pains.

The younger earl looked to the door, wondering where his butler had gotten to. He must have been in a lot of pain if be was already crying before he even regained his senses. "Sebastian, hurry up!" He called the demon appearing at his side almost before he had even made his demands.

"I'm sorry young master, it took some time to boil the water." He explained, dipping a cloth in the basin and ringing it off. A gentile sponge bath with the warm lavender smelling water would help to relieve some of the tension, though there wasn't much more he could do with the boy so frail that wouldn't put him at risk.

Ciel laid down again at his side, keeping his hand where it was since the elder seemed to like having it there. He held the wounded boy, pulling his head over carefully until his lips met Trancy's cheek for a tender, encouraging kiss. The earl wasn't sure why he felt the need to kiss Alois, but he did, and he wouldn't deny himself the opportunity.

As Sebastian slowly ran the cloth over the blonds feeble body; warming and soothing his aching muscles and joints that had fallen victim to stiffness from disuse, the younger earl begun to wonder if what he was doing was really enough. Tears still ran down colourless cheeks and he lay panting, struggling to catch his breath, and he let out soft, grunting sounds as the demon bathed him.

"Can't you do anything more for him?" Ciel's brows furrowed and he looked up at his butler with a mixture of concern and frustration with his inability to relieve his bedmates suffering. Surely the demon knew of something more then this!

"I could give him an opium based pain reliever, however in his current condition it may do nothing but halt his respiration."

"It would kill him?"

"It could." The butler confirmed, "quite easily in fact."

Ciel groaned and closed his eyes, trying to think of a solution. He couldn't just let the blond suffer like this, but he couldn't risk his life either.

"Sebastian, do we have any massage oil?" He didn't wait for an answer, if there was none in the house, Sebastian would just have to find some. "Go and get it, immediately."

It took the raven off guard for a moment but his surprise was quickly replaced with a little smirk. So his master was beguiling to develop deeper feelings for Alois?

"Yes, my lord." The butler disappeared again, wondering how the boy that struggled to take care of himself was going to deal with taking care of someone else who desperately needed him. At this time of night there was no place to buy such a thing, but it was no trouble for him to make it. He first went to the garden, picking herbs he knew had soothing effects on the body and lungs, along with mint which hopefully would give it a nice fragrance then he quickly went to the kitchen, filling an entire bowl with oil and mixing it all together perfectly.

The whole process took the demon butler only minuets, however by the time he got back his master was already impatiently scowling at the door. I was enough to make the raven chuckle.

"I don't find this situation terribly funny Sebastian!" He scolded, "bring it to me." He held out his hand, immediately snatching away the jar whenHis butler handed it to him.

On closer inspection however what was causing the young lord such distress became more obvious. Alois was struggling, his whole chest was heaving up and down hard just to get enough air to keep himself alive.

The demon moved to his master and his guests side, carefully pulling the pillow from behind his head and laying him back, clearing his airways again. He wondered if all the movement from his eyes where in fact a sign of something more sinister, but as the blond settled down Sebastian decided it was something he could worry about later.

Ciel waited until his breathing became easier, though the panting never stopped and then opened the jar. The smell immediately flooded the earls delicate nostrils and he pulled back a little. it wasn't as though the smell was offensive, it was just very strong. Still, his butler must have known what he was doing the boy just had to trust him.

Tilting the jar up over the blonds pale chest, the blue eyed boy slowly poured the thick, oily solution onto his cool skin then put the jar onto the bedside table. Carefully the earl then pressed his fingers down, rubbing him slowly and deeply. He let his palms run over his chest, trying to be as soothing as possible and focusing his efforts in the areas that seemed to be causing him the most discomfort.

"Your going to be okay Trancy." He promised again confidently, smiling as he felt the body beneath him relax. He was obviously doing something right because even the colour in some areas started returning as his massage improved the circulation.

After half an hour as the sun just begun to rise the sickly blonds bright blue eyes finally opened to meet mismatched ones, a little smile flickering across his lips.

'Ive finally died and gone to heaven...'


	4. Chapter 4

**His Masters Pet # 4**

Hehehe well now Alois is awake - let's have some fun =D

This is actually 2 smaller chapters combined into one just to beef up the length a little more- the first part is just kinda necessary but doesn't deserve a chapter all on its own, and the same for the second part lol

Sorry it took a few days longer then I thought since I had some home work lol

* * *

Alois blinked and rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus. He had trouble even moving his arms and hands, but with his eyes blurry and full of sleep he didn't feel like he had much of a choice, at least until Sebastian lent down and started wiping his face with clean, warm and damp towel.

"Dose that feel better young lord?" The demon asked smoothly, brushing his hair back out of his eyes.

"Huh... Err..." The blond strained to speak, the effort alone making him gasp and cough more. He felt like he was suffocating and the more he panicked the worse it got. The young lord Phantomhives little hands coming up to cup his cheeks, still oily from the massage.

"Breathe." Ciel ordered in a stern voice that left no room for argument, but at the same lacked aggression or anger in any way. His eyes where locked onto the blonds sparkling blue ones that still couldn't focus properly, making him wonder if he was really seeing him or just looking through him into nothingness.

"Err..." The blond grunted, desperate to communicate and tell Ciel how badly it hurt, how much pain he was in.

"Breathe." Ciel ordered again, more gently this time, moving a hand down to rub his chest. "Come on Alois, breathe..."

The elder scrunched up his eyes, giving a soft whimper as the tears fell more freely. The massage felt beautiful. it was something he could only have dreamed of, but it didn't take away the struggle for air and even when he tried to relax and breathe like the younger was telling him to it felt like his body wasn't listening to him. He gulped on the air visibly and then found himself unable to make his chest rise again.

"Sebastian!" The young earl snapped his gaze up to his butler, pausing his massage for a moment, worried the gasping and breath holding was a sign he was starting to lose the blond again.

The demon lent over and carefully pulled the boy up into a sitting position, putting the elder earls head on his shoulder, and rubbing his back. Trancy's arms fell uselessly to the side, and he begun to cough loudly again but the heaving of his chest settled down.

"What's wrong with him Sebastian?" Ciel questioned. He couldn't understand why now he was awake he was struggling more then when he had been in a coma.

"I believe it is mostly stress. He was having trouble breathing before, but now he is consciously aware of it, the difficulty getting enough air into his lungs is causing him to panic."

The young earl thought on that carefully, wondering how he could settle him down enough to have a real effect.

"Is it dangerous?"

"It could be, there is always a chance he will go into repertory arrest again. He could also simply have a heart attack." The demon explained far to calmly for his masters liking.

"Fine! Give him to me!" Snapped Ciel, glaring slightly at Sebastian and his nonchalant attitude towards the blonds life.

"Very well, young lord." His butler replied, slowly and carefully moving Alois onto his masters lap, resting his head back on smaller shoulders slowly.

The young earl immediately put his arms around the blond, resting himself back against the pillows and he headboard to keep the very weak teens head up. Ciel was a little frightened, though he didn't show it. He didn't want his new found charge to die only moments after regaining consciousness.

"If you stop breathing Trancy, I'll help you." With no help form the butler that had so offended him. "Don't be scared."

Alois let his eyes drift shut again, his whole body shuddered as he fought for air. He couldn't help himself though no matter how hard he battled unconsciousness, and before he even knew what was happening to him he passed out again. He had been far to weak to stay awake for long.

Even once Ciel felt his new bedmates body go limp once more he continued to hold him tightly. If this is how he was comfortable, then the younger didn't dare move him.

* * *

The entire week after Alois first woke the young earl Phantomhive did everything in his power to avoid leaving his side. Now he was conscious again, he could start making it up to him for causing this entire mess in the first place. He haven't bothered to ask Sebastian about Claude, just assuming the demon was taken care of or at the very least not a threat for the moment. It didn't matter much anyway since not even the blond seemed to care where his butler went.

It wasn't as though Trancy had forgotten about the demon, on the contrary, he had thought about him every day. He just never voiced those thoughts, not after what Claude had done to him. It's not like he could really speak very often at all anyway, since most of his time was spent sleeping and trying his best to get better.

There was parts of his illness he couldn't seem to shake no matter how hard Sebastian and Ciel tried to cure him of them. The chronic fatigue, low blood pressure, cold sweats and breathing difficulties barely improved, though he did slowly become better able to deal with them as time went on.

A full three weeks later Alois could sit himself up and eat and drink on his own, which was a relief to the butler who was at first worried that may never happen.

Sebastian wanted to get the boy up and moving as soon as possible to prevent his muscles from deteriorating any more then they already had. He had gone to great lengths to try to stretch his masters former enemy's legs and arms even when he was to weak to move them on his own, which helped his circulation and prevented bed sores but it wouldn't stop him from loosing all his tone and strength to there idol state if he didn't get up and get moving again.

"Young master, with your permission I would like to try to help the young lord Trancy walk to the bathroom on his own today." He offered, moving the silver breakfast tray back onto the cart. "It would be unwise for him to remain in this state for to much longer, lest he waist away."

Ciel sighed, putting his cup down from his lips to there place on the saucer with a soft click.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sebastian, if you want to do something with him, ask his permission and not mine." He was hardly going to order the other young earl around when he was more then capable of making decisions for himself now. If he where to fall unconscious again, then and only then Ciel would start choosing what was best for him, but for now Alois was lucid even if he wasn't very talkative because of how exhausting holding a conversation was.

"Terribly sorry." His butler bowed apologetically, looking to the blond. "Care to get up today, lord Trancy?"

Alois was sitting up against his pile of pillows, Ciel having carefully built them up around his back so he could rest upright in a position that was easier to breathe from. He looked to the younger boy for a moment and then back to the demon, unsure of if he could stand and walk even if he wanted to.

"I promise, I will not let you fall, no harm will come to you." Sebastian offered calmly, walking around to the other side of the bed and offering his hand. He seemed so sure of himself that it was hard for the blond not to trust him, at least with this. It reminded him so much of his Claude, it was hard to believe this was the man he hated so much, that he had been told was responsible for the death of his brother.

"Alright." He agreed, taking his hand and letting the demon pull him onto his shaky and unused feet.

They ached with the pressure and his head swum as the blood rushed to his toes faster then his heart could pump it back up. A hand went straight to his head to stop the spinning while the other grasped Sebastian's coat to steady himself. It made Alois feel nauseous, and he panted hard trying to bring everything in his body back under his control.

As the blond started to regain his composure he noticed small, warm hands on his still bare shoulders and slowly opened his bright blue eyes to meet with Ciel's one uncovered eye, and dark eye patch starting right back at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice stern but concerned at the same time.

"I'm... I'm fine..." The elder replied, a small smile creeping on his face despite how unwell he felt.

The young earl smiled back, just a small flicker of a smile. they just had to take this one step at a time.


End file.
